Grey
by GeneWeiss
Summary: A sequeal to the 'An enemy of women is my enemy'. Yoji is at the risk of exposing his identity as his relationship with Aoi prolongs...
1. Grey part 1 - The world that we live is ...

Part 1 

**_The world that we live is not black or white, just Grey. ___**

Shouji Toukairin stood in front of a stone grave where his childhood friend, Kazumi Takahashi now lay. His name was engraved in excellent calligraphy. The date of his birth to the day that he died. Last words of remembrance. All craved in black into the stone. The surrounding grass was cut and weeds all pulled out. He placed a bouquet of flowers on the stony ground. 

_Gomen ne, Takahashi. It has a long while since your funeral__. Toukairin dug his hands into the huge pockets of his jacket, brooding over what happened 4 months ago. He couldn't believe that Takahashi died on the day he was celebrating his victory over the thorny case. He was so happy, so relieved. And he was going home, home to his wife and family. Wasn't it too much to ask for? For a family man like Takahashi, wasn't it too much for him? Toukarin couldn't believe that that day was the last time he would see Takahashi alive. It was unfair, totally unfair. Unfair for a man who uphold the law to protect civilians from evils hands of crimes. _

The most unjust thing was that nobody seems to do a damn thing about it. The people at the headquarters just stated that he died of strangulation. Case closed. Come on, a detective was murdered a few kilometers away from Bokuto Station! This was not something to tucked away into the computer files and left there. A murder was done and there's a need to do something. The headquarters people should not let the murderer scot-free. But why are they? The way they handled his murder was totally bizarre. But the most pounding question that everybody in Bokuto Station was asking was – why was he killed? 

"Toukairin?" A gentle hand pressed against his solid shoulder. 

Toukairin moved his head slightly. The person standing before him was dressed in a dress which colour was of the autumn leaves that were falling across the graveyard. Shades of brown hair tied into many little plaits. Slight pink lips, carefully powdered face and eye-shaded eyes covered up the true gender of this person. 

"Aoi. It's you. What are you doing here?" 

"I was here visiting a friend when I saw you." Placing a few stalks that he pulled out from her bundle. "I'm sorry about Takahashi. He was a good detective and a friend." 

"Thank you." Turning away. "It's just that it's hard for me to accept that the headquarters people said that his case was closed. How could they? He died and his murderer got away free." 

"That's what I felt too. Maybe there is something important linking to his death that might affected the people of the headquarters…" 

"Then, it's up to me to find out what it is." 

"Toukairin…" 

"I know what you are going to say but I can't take it this lying down. There's a need to be done. I won't let Takahashi died for nothing." 

"And that's why I helping you." 

"Huh?" 

Aoi smiled. "After all, you can't do this alone." 

Toukairin blinked his eyes a couple of times. Sometimes, Aoi can really surprised people including him. 

"Okay… " Pronouncing it slowly. "You said that you are visiting a friend. Not offending you, but would your friend would want to meet you here?" 

"That's because this is her resting place," Aoi answered. Toukairin, feeling very stupid, looked away like a schoolboy. 

"Would you like to meet her?" 

"Ah…" 

Aoi brushed away the autumn leaves that hid a marble tile from view. In faint bronze letters, engraved a name – Junko Yumi. Toukairin watched as Aoi quietly restored grave to its former self. The bouquet of flowers rested across the marble tile while Aoi said his prayers. Toukarin kept silent too. 

"Junko Yumi," said Aoi, after completing his prayer. "I met her when I was just started out as a policeman. She was victim of a rapist and committed suicide a few months later. She was going to a state of instability and nobody noticed it. Including me. After her death, I hated myself for letting her died this way. So, I made a promise that as far as possible, I will not let any girl end up as her. Since then, I engrossed myself into the ways of women. Though my parents objected to this, I still continued to do so until I became who I am today." 

"It's strange though," He stood up. "I never told anyone about this. Not even Yoriko. You must have think that I'm weird when you first saw me." 

"I was at first. But guess I'm getting used to you dressing up as a woman." 

"Really? Most likely everybody is used to me being like this. Even Takahashi gets on really fast." 

"He's always adapt to things quick. He has always been like this since he was a kid." 

"You know him pretty well then." 

"He and I used to play with each other back home. He was 6 years older than me but was like an older brother. From young, his favourite game was police and thieves. Takahashi would always insist being the policeman no matter how much the other kids protested." He gave a thin grin. "Not a day would pass without him saying that he would be a great policeman. And he achieved his dream but." Dark eyes were controlling the hidden emotion inside. "He died just like that. No explanation given." 

"Toukairin…" 

"As much as I want to accept the fact that he's dead, I cannot forgive the person who did this to him." 

"That is why I'm helping you in investigating Takahashi's death. You can't do this alone." 

"Are you sure? We can get into a lot of trouble without authorization." 

"I know but that's what makes our job so exciting. Then, I'll see you tomorrow at work." 

"Yeah, Jaa ne. And by the way, thanks." 

"There is a petition requesting for the investigation of Kazumi Takahashi's death, Persia," reported a woman, dressed entirely in red. "I feared that this investigation might expose Weib." 

"Who are the people who signed the petition, Manx?" 

"Mainly Takahashi's partners. Also, a significant number from Bokuto Station. Apparently, Takahashi has friends over there. The people at the Headquarters are considering whether to accept the petition. There's a possibility that they will agree to this." 

"Naturally to save face. Manx, where are the boys now?" 

"They are currently in Tokyo. That's where you sent them for their next mission." 

"Ohayo," greeted Toukairin to the people of Bokuto Station, walking towards his desk and sitting down. A strong pair of feminine arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Warm and gentle. She whispered into his ears, "Ohayo, Toukairin." 

"Ohayo, Natsumi." He responded to her, squeezing her arms mildly. It was so good to see her never-ending cheerful spirit. She made him feel at peace with himself. Then, the feminine arms went tighter. 

"Why didn't you call me last night? You promised me that you would." 

"Oh… ah… gomen." Toukairin cringed at her change of voice. "I… I… forgot." 

"Nani?" She rubbed his head roughly. "You forgot? Don't tell me that you forget what we are supposed to do today?" 

"Of course not…" Toukairin cracked his brain for the right words. "After work, you and I are having dinner together?" 

"That's right!" Natsumi loosened her grip, patting his head. "Now that you have recalled our date, I'll go and get you some tea." 

"A..ri..ga..tou.." stuttered Toukairin. _That was close. _

"Ohayo, Tokuno-san!" greeted Natsumi happily to the middle-aged detective. 

"Ohayo." Tokuno replied, walking towards to the Chief and passing him a sheet of paper. The chief read it and returned the paper back to him. He spoke in a deep voice. 

"They have finally agreed to let you carry out the investigation." 

"About time, they did. I came here to ask you if you would spare Natsumi, Miyuki, Toukairin and Aoi to help me with this." 

"Yes, I will and I think they will be willing to help. Shouji, Tsujimoto, Kobayakawa, Futaba. Please report to Tokuno-san this afternoon after work. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir!" They saluted. 

Toukairin and Aoi exchanged looks with each other. 

"Irasshaimasen!" Yoji welcomed another batch of high school girls. All of them crowded around the van. It was late afternoon and most of the students were having their break after the monotonous routine of studies. Some of them fainted at the sight of him. Others pressed forward to get closer to him. 

Ken opened the door, revealing the flowers that were waiting to show their brilliant colours to any potential customers. Omi smiled and waved at the girls while Aya coldly put on the florist apron. 

"Would you like to buy some flowers, ladies and gents? Some roses, perhaps? For any couples here, the guy should buy some white and red roses for his lady. White and red roses means love forever. What do you say, iiyo?" Yoji said, sounding like a pure salesman. 

Some of the girls, totally taken in by his smooth words, started to bug their boyfriends to buy roses. The rest hovered over the merchandise and point out their choices. Aya and Omi wrapped the flowers with papers that magnify the splendid colours of the flowers. 

"Thank you very much," said Aya, passing the bouquet to a high school girl. 

The high school girl took the bouquet, her face blushing at his manly voice. Her friends began to giggle. Aya politely turned his attention somewhere else. His long golden earring dangled in the sunlight. The schoolgirls awed at it while the schoolboys felt jealous. Yoji smiled to himself at the sight. 

"Treat yourself with some flowers today. Better hurry because time can only tell whether we would be back again." 

Yoji lowered his sunglasses at the presence of a police car. 

In the conference room of Bokuto Station, Tokuno addressed the small group that had gathered. 

"As you all know, Detective Kazumi Takahashi was found murdered a few kilometers away from Bokuto Station. Although the headquarters have declared his case closed. A few others and I have started a petition, which had gained support that from you as well as the families of the victims. Due to the overwhelming support, the headquarters people have granted the permission to reopen the case and appointed me to be in charge of the case." 

"However, there is a catch though I was given no reasons why. The catch is that we are given 3 months to solve it. After that, this case is considered closed and will probably be locked away for a very long time. To prevent this from occurring, I'm requesting for your help since you people had helped Takahashi in his last case. And that is where we will start. But before you do so, can I ask that you put away any personal feelings that you have about this?" 

"Yes, sir." They chorused. 

"Yokatta. The less personal feelings that you have, the more chances of finding Takahashi's murderer. Right, let's review the last case about Ishimaru and Koiwai. Both of them were found guilty of killing women through their contacts from the discos clubs that each of them have possessed. The place was been abandoned now and under the property of the government but we are charge of that area at the moment. I have people over there now, looking for any dainty clues." 

Putting four photos on the table – each portraying the strangled faces of Ishimaru, Koiwai, Takahashi and another man. Miyuki felt sick. Natsumi covered her mouth. Toukairin and Aoi remained expressionless. 

"I want you to observe the lines on the necks of these people. Can you see the similarity in it? Autopsy had proven that it was done by the same person. A professional killer. Someone who knows how to kill fasts and leaves a clean crime scene. I've discussed with my people and we all agreed that it was done by a assassin." 

"Who's the fourth man?" asked Toukairin, pointing to the fourth picture. 

"He's a owner of a disco club, which belongs to Koiwai. That's where Takahashi found out about the hidden passageway that Koiwai used to sneak in his victims into the hotels where the function was held. Aoi, that was the place where you went, is that correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Then, can you tell me more about the guy who went with you?" Taking out another photo from a file. "This man." His finger tapping on a young man with blonde hair and sunglasses. "I understand that you two were the ones who crack the nut." 

"Who? Yoji?" asked the surprised Aoi. "He was a private eye before. But he quitted and became a florist. He decided to help in because he hates women-killers. Why?" 

"Nothing, Aoi. Except that it is strange that he would appear at a time like this and disappear. Plus, you gave a vague description of his involvement in your report. So did Takahashi. May I ask why?" 

"We made a deal with him. He helps us. We won't mention much about him." 

Tokuno raised an eyebrow. "Made a deal? Interesting… Because this Yoji has been seen by my men. He's working a florist all right, selling flowers to school girls with 3 other guys in a van." 

"What are you suggesting?" 

"I'm suggesting that you go ahead, find him. Use your friendship and get something out of him." He passed a box to Miyuki. "Miyuki, remember that you install a video camera into Aoi's earring at ZanGUN pub?" 

"Yes," Taking the box from him. "But it was damaged by Ishimaru." 

"I want you and Natsumi to get some information from it. How you repair it, I'll leave it to you. Toukarin, you come with me and view some tapes that the hidden camera took? Shall we get started?" 

"Whew!" Ken wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I thought the girls will never leave. But they sure bought a lot of stuffs." 

"They are girls, Ken," commented Yoji. "Get them some flowers and they will be happy. Ne, Omi, why don't you bring some flowers to school? You can gain a lot of popularity from them." 

"Yoji. Don't be ridiculous," replied Omi. "I want less attention as much as possible." 

"The lesser the better," agreed Aya. 

"Come on, you guys. Having a bit of social life won't kill you." 

"But it's too risky for us, you know that." 

"Aya, buddy. You really have break the mold." 

"Whatever." 

"Yoji" called out someone. The boys turned and found themselves staring at a beautiful woman with multiple plaited hair. She was wearing an indigo dress with a cream vest. Her glossy pink lips smiled against the powdered face. Light ginger eye-shadowed completed the finishing touch of her appearance. She was carrying a green bag with both hands. 

"Yoji," whispered Ken hoarsely. "You know this woman?" 

"Yes, I do." Yoji imitating Ken. "The wonders of make-up. Jaa." He hopped out of the van. "I'll meet you guys later." 

"Hey! You are sneaking off. That's means we have to do more work," protested Omi. 

"I'll pay you back later then. Thanks." Yoji walked towards the woman. "Meet you back later." 

"Aya. Don't tell me that you are letting him go," Ken said, watching the two diffused into the crowd. 

Aya did not bother to answer. Uncertainty pasted on his face. 


	2. Grey part 2 - Our subjective judgements ...

Part 2 **Our subjective judgments tends to produce underestimated results than objective judgments…**** **

"So, how did you manage to find me, Aoi?" asked Yoji, after giving their orders to the waiter. 

"I overheard some high school girls talking about the florists in their school. One of them mention about a guy with blonde hair and sunglasses." 

"Ah! My trademark. That's how everybody remembers me." 

The waiter places a cup of ice-blended coffee to Yoji and a cup of sweet-smelling lemon tea to Aoi. Aoi held the cup to his lips and took a sip. He places the cup onto the saucer before putting it back onto the table. He looked up and sees an amused Yoji. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Nope. I can fully understand how you bait your suspects. Your movements are so much of a woman. Even better than some." 

"You flatter me." 

"No, I'm speaking the truth." 

Aoi laughed softly. He looked up once more, brown eyes getting solemn. 

"Takahashi is dead." 

Yoji's chin moved a bit. Thoughtfully, he drank his coffee. His dark eyes aimed at Aoi's. 

"You are their prime suspect, Yoji." 

He continued to be unperturbed. 

"Yoji!" hissed Aoi. "This is serious. You can end up in jail." 

" I know that." 

"Since you know that, you better do something about it." 

"Like?" 

"Tell the police why you were involved in this." 

"I thought you told them already." 

"I did but it's not enough. They want to hear it from you." 

"Am I really that popular with the police?" 

"Stop joking. Sometimes, I feel like boxing you." 

"So, you are suggesting that I 'give' myself up to the police?" 

"If it prevents you from going to jail, yes!" 

"I can't." 

"What?" 

"I can't." 

"What do you mean you can't?" 

"That means I won't go to the police." 

"Why?" 

"It will get messy." 

"Messy?" 

"Yes, messy and I don't like mess." Yoji waved his hand to a waitress. The waitress approached him. "Excuse me, miss but could you please send some coffee to the gentlemen at the back, 3 tables from here. Thank you." He stood up, taking a wallet from his pocket and tossed a few dollar bills onto the table. "Maybe, you shouldn't see me." 

"What?" Aoi stood up too. "Hey, I'm not finished yet." 

"Yes you are. And we are done." 

Aoi helplessly watched him leave the café. He turned around and sees the waitress placing 2 cups of coffee to 2 men with sunglasses. They sheepishly gave an apologetic look. Aoi sat down and rubbed his forehead in irritation. 

Tokuno inserted a tape into the video player; the television sizzled, flickered and showed a room. It was dark. Then a woman entered, she switched on the light. 

"Ishimaru-san?" said the woman. 

Toukairin gave a look at Tokuno, who nodded his head and pointed at the television. 

The woman cautiously entered the room, looked around and went to the bathroom. She knocked on the door a few times. "Ishimaru-san?" She opened the door and peeped in. Then, she closed. Immediately, the room went into pitch darkness. A heavy sound of something smashed into the wooden door. The attacker grunted. 

You surprised me, Aki. Most of my victims would be dead by now." 

"Dead?" 

"Yes, my dear, dead. Didn't you see the yesterday's news? About a body being found in a canal? I was the one who killed not only her but other bitches like herself that you read in the papers. I must confess that it was the most extravaganza experience I ever have. The way they begged for their life, their screams. Oh, the sensation of my baby sinking into their soft soft body. Usually, I torment them slowly. Waiting to see how long would it take them to die, slowly, second by second. " 

"You should be grateful, you know. For yours will be quick. For I can't wait to feel your body after you are dead." 

"Are you saying…" 

"Yes yes.." his voice went higher and higher. "I love the feel of dead skin. It gets me so excited!" 

A howl was heard then a gun shot. 

"You bitch, I won't let you get away so fast. I used to be a sharpshooter in the army, you know. What the heck did you spray my eyes with? It hurts so much. When I'm done with you…" 

The screen sizzled once more; Toukarin looked at the composed Tokuno, who said nothing. Then the screen shot up bright lights. Toukairin winced at the sudden brightness. The screen became clear once more, showing Takahashi turning over Ishimaru's corpse. 

"Damn! He's being taken out." 

Black covered the screen. 

"That was the hidden video camera that Takahashi's men installed. However, somehow it stopped recording by itself. Look at the time," he rewind the tape. "There, the part when Ishimaru said 'For I can't wait to feel your body after you are dead'. It was 2.45a.m at that time. Now, look. That's Takahashi examining Ishimaru. The time was 2.50a.m." 

"So, the murderer took 5 minutes or less." 

"Exactly, this person definitely knows what he is doing. I bet that he's not alone in this. His accomplice must be expert in handling our security systems." 

A knocking was heard. The door opened. 

"Sumimasen, Tokuno-san," said a clean looking man, wearing spectacles. 

"What is it? Can't you see that we're busy?" 

"I'm sorry but you have to see this." 

"This better be good, Senada." 

"It is, sir," said Senada, clicking on the keyboards. "This is the photo that you want me to check." The computer screen displayed the photo of Yoji and Ishimaru. "Well, look at this." He clicked "enter'. The screen displayed the photo again. 

"What happened to Yoji?" asked Toukairin. 

"That's the problem," Senada pointed to the empty space. "The image of your Yoji is a digital. Somebody must have planted him there." 

"So, you're telling me that somebody planted this digital image to convince Takahashi that this Yoji guy is present at Ishimaru's party." 

"If the Yoji guy you area referring to happens to be real person. You can easily create digital images of people nowadays. I've already checked the list of people who were invited to Ishimaru's party, including their photos and not one of them matches your guy. Seems like this Yoji is like a ghost." 

"My conclusion is that somebody have viewed through all the video cameras and selected the best location where he could plant your Yoji guy nicely. Then, he slips in the photo together with the rest and sent to Takahashi." 

"Senada, can you please check the photo one more time? And Toukairin, use the another computer and check if there are any files of this guy, Yoji." 

"Okay, Tokuno-san." He placed the photo onto a scanner, typing in some words. The screener made a sound, the photo appear on the screen again. Clicking a few more buttons, the digital image of Yoji was removed, leaving Ishimaru's image behind. 

"From here, it is pretty obvious that Ishimaru is talking to someone. Someone who had similar features as Yoji, maybe the same height. The empty spaces surrounding this missing feature is quite… humm... If you can give me more time, I maybe able to have a rough outline… hold on… there." Thin blue line outlined the missing figure. "Just as I thought, the real person in this picture has actually the same outline as Yoji." The computer bought the two images together. "See? There could be slight differences. But whoever is talking to Ishimaru have to be among the guest lists." 

"Good work, Senada. Find who that person is. We don't have much time." He patted his shoulder. "How about you, Toukairin?" 

"Not as good as her. I scan his image and typed in his name." He clicked 'Enter'. "Have a look." 

On the screen, printed a word, bold in red – **CLASSIFIED. **

"Classified?" Tokuno was taken back. 

"Yes, sir and this information was from the Headquarters." 

"From the headquarters…" 

Yoji entered into the living room, he sees Aya sitting down at the couch. His face hard as the hardest stone in the world, arms crossed his broad chest. 

"Tadaima," greeted Yoji quietly. 

"Who was that woman?"

"Just one of my usual lady friends that I come across every now and then." He walked towards his room. 

"She must an unique person despite of her male gender." 

Yoji's hand paused at the knob at the words – male gender. His eyes met Aya's. 

"So, you followed me." 

"He's a police officer. The same one you worked with before." 

"What are you trying to say, Aya? Get straight to the point." 

"Keep a low profile from now on. You're in a lot of trouble with them." 

"You are being too circumspect." 

"Maybe, but at least this way, you won't blow our cover." 

"Daijoubu dayo. You know me, I'll get by this." 

"I hope so." Aya walked past him. "For our sakes." 

"Persia, a fax came in from Bokuto Station. A Tokuno-san request permission to see into the files of Yoji," said Manx. 

"Yoji? I thought that we gave him a identity." 

"I've checked it out but the data in the Headquarters stated as CLASSIFIED." 

"Classified? That's odd," Persia rubbed his fingers. "Then, answer that we don't have it." 

"But you know how demanding they will be. They won't rest until they know the truth." 

"Let them." 

"Pardon?" 

"Let them seek the truth but permission is denied in accessing into Yoji's files." 

"Yes, Persia." 

"And one more thing, for the next mission. I want Yoji to be banned from next mission. He is ordered to stay low." 

"Aya has already warned him." 

"That's not good enough. Nobody must know the existence of Weib except the two of us." 

"Kosou!" Tokuno tore the fax paper up. 

"What's wrong?" asked Toukairin. 

"The headquarters people claimed that they don't have any files on any guys named Yoji. The bastards!" 

"Sou ka…" 

"I'm back," said Aoi, opening the door behind him. 

"Found out anything?" asked Toukairin, hoping for good news. 

"Nope," Aoi shook his head. "I would have if your men hadn't stop scooping around." 

"It's for your protection, Aoi," Tokuno defending himself. "So, does this Yoji guy really exist?" 

"Yes, he does and I don't see why you strongly suspect him as Takahashi's murderer?" 

"We are not accusing him as the murderer. All of we need is him to have a word with us. To fill in the blanks," explained Tokuno, trying his best to avoid an argument. "He did saw you at the florist shop. Then, he appeared again after you were shot. Remember, you did say that he was the one who followed Koiwai. Thus, he could be the last man that saw Koiwai alive and well. Plus, he disappeared the moment Takahashi's team reached the place. Another thing, you said that he was the one who went to see the owner of the disco club. That makes two. Though, the bargirls all denied his presence but at least the bar attendants have confirmed that he was there with you. That cast suspicion." 

"Suspicion. That's all you have now. And it so happens that he fits in so nicely." 

"That is why we are gathering evidence to find Takahashi's killer," butt in Toukairin. 

"Do you think that he's the one?" 

"I'm not saying that he did or didn't. I'll follow where the evidences lead me to, no matter how ugly the truth will be. And you have to accept where it ends up to." 


	3. Grey part 3 - “Fair is foul and foul is ...

**_Part 3___**

**"Fair is foul and foul is fair." – William Shakespeare's Macbeth **

Yoji slumped on the couch, pressing the buttons on the remote control time to time. _There was absolutely nothing interesting to watch. Maybe, 'The Ring' could be worth watching to pass the time away but it is so dull and draggy. What's the matter with the scriptwriters? Every horror movie, the monster has to be a woman, dressed in white and had extremely long black hair covering her face, very cliché indeed. The pathetic victims just need to scream and looked terrific with their distorted faces. How much do they earn by doing that? The most ominous place where the monster comes from, would be an ancient well. The well! What do the scriptwriters have against the well? Fine, a lot of people were probably murdered by drowning them in a well. Oh… the thought of the people during that time actually drank water from a well that contains the rotting corpses at the bottom or what other dead substances. Ugh! So much for the philosophy of the cycle of life, after living for a period of time, the dead returns to the soil and returns as something new and alive. Hmm… so guess the water from the well brings life as it could be 'nutritious' thanks to the nutrients kindly provided by the dead… oh… she is coming out of the television, he's too scared to move, can't scream… okay… he's dead…. Duh… damsel in distress can't believe he's dead…. Fine lady… solve how to stop the curse… the tape, girl…the tape… the VCR…. Damn, I must be bored. _

He switched off the television and on the radio, turning the frequency… pop… techno… rock… classic… pop… rock… classic… nothing nice to listen to…. _Darn it all. Manx, why must you kick me off this mission? Sigh! Yeah, I know, I know, it is to stay low until that Takahashi case is over. These Bokuto cops are seriously in nailing me. How well do they know Takahashi? Oh yeah, he's the hero. The good guy while I'm the bad guy. Persia said that let them continue the investigation. Well, Boss, my time is being scarified here. I should be out, having fun with some women. It's Friday night for crying out loud!!!! _

_That's it! I'm going out! I can't take this any more. There's my jacket and sunglasses… keys… I'm off. _

Toukairin and Natsumi held hands as they walked down the lively footpaths of the park. Natsumi was chatting on and on about she and Miyuki did, Nakajima's attempts to ask Miyuki for a date and the teasing of Yoriko… Toukairin remain silent and deep in thought. Then, a hard blow came. 

"Itai! Natsumi, what was that for?" He rubbed the bump on his head. 

"For not listening to me, that's what. Come on, what's the matter?" 

"Nothing…" 

"Don't lie to me. I know that something is on your mind and its bothering you." 

"Really, it's nothing…" 

"Toukairin. In order to maintain a relationship between a man and a woman, they have to communicate. Since we don't have the ability to read each other minds, we have to talk by using our mouths. Saying the word – nothing - does not accomplish much. So, let's start again. What is bothering you?" 

Toukairin sighed in submission, holding her hands tightly. He asked. 

"Am I a good police officer?" 

"Pardon?" 

"Am I a good police officer? Please give me your most sincere answer." 

"Humm…" Natsumi fingered his hair. "When you first came here, you are a rival to me because you beat me in everything. That was maddening. But then, I grew to like you a lot. You are brave, always putting others before yourself in times of danger and caring. Now, you want to help in the investigation of your friend's death. I understand that but…" 

"But what?" 

Natsumi touched his cheeks. "I'm afraid that you might not be able to handle it. You never done a murder investigation before." 

"Part of me is afraid what the truth might be. Everything is so uncertain. Even Tokuno-san has second thoughts about it." 

"And what have you two found out? Miyuki is having a nasty time repairing the damaged bug." 

"The photo that Takahashi had, the one about this Yoji guy and Ishimaru. It's a fake. Somebody planted a digital image of Yoji. This Yoji person has classified files and we don't have access to it. But Naomi-san believes that Ishimaru had actually talked to someone at that time. And the outline that she made is so similar to…" 

"Takahashi? Please, he's not the only guy who has that figure." 

"That's not what I'm concerned with. Both Ishimaru and Koiwai's account shown large amounts of money being transferred to someone in USA, France and Japan currencies. That someone would be that insider. And records have shown Takahashi being unusually rich over the past years when he started out as a detective and the earlier cases that he had solved. Tokuno-san is reviewing them now." 

"Now this Yoji guy and Takahashi are suspects for being the insider." 

"Yes." 

"Then, it has to be more than one insider…" 

"Don't complicated things as they are right now…" He moaned. 

"Just a thought, what if both of them are the insiders? Ishimaru and Koiwai are dead. This Yoji guy kills Takahashi because he's afraid that Takahashi might turn on him since he's with the police." 

"That's the point! There are so many theories to this, so many possibilities, so many routes and the thing is there is no ending!" Toukairin walked in a circle, looking up. "What's worse, is that we have no leads or clues that would lead us to the murderer. This Yoji guy is like some kind of a ghost, popping in and out as he likes. Aoi is not much of help either." 

"You can't blame him for it. Maybe he likes Yoji." 

"Likes?" He extended the word. "Likes? As in?" 

"Like as in friendship," Natsumi gave a mischievous smile. "I'm sure it's not the likes in that deep direction." 

"Hope not. I can't imagine if he really likes Yoji." 

"Oh boy, wonder if Yoji knows that Aoi is a man." 

"Maybe he doesn't." 

"What if he does?" 

Toukairin creased up. "What if he does? Oh my, you are saying that these two are…" 

"Why not?" Natsumi continued. "It's common. But I wonder how the wedding could be like… Aoi always said that he wanted to be in a wedding dress…" 

"A wedding dress?" Toukairin cracked up. "Oh my stars… he in a wedding dress! Should the wedding song be 'here comes the groom' or the bride since he would be in white?" 

"Gee… I don't know. What do you think?" 

Toukairin and Natsumi looked at each other and then, laughed heartily at their cheeky thoughts. 

Nastumi wiped off her tears. "How do you feel now?" 

"Better much better. Thank you." Toukairin took Natsumi into his arms. "Thank you," he said giving her a kiss. 

"Your welcome," Natsumi enjoying its sweet taste. She tiptoed to kiss him back but stopped at his stone posture. 

"What?" 

"It's him?" 

"Who?" 

"It's him. It's Yoji." 

"Where?" She turned around. 

"To your right, see the guy with blonde hair and sunglasses. The one hugging the girl in black mini skirt with cowboy boots." 

"Yeah, I see him. He looks like a playboy." She turned towards him. "Funny that you notice that girl's mini skirt and cowboy boots. Do you like mini skirts and cowboy boots?" 

"Ah… Natsumi, that's not the point…" His face turning a bit pink. 

"I can wear them for you," She pinched his cheek. "If you like." 

Toukairin cleared his throat. "He's leaving the place. Let's go." He grabbed her hand. 

"Tailing after someone, that's something new to do during dating." 

"Gomen, I'll make it up to you later, quick! He's walking to the carpark," He hid behind some cars. "Natsumi, start up the engine, will you?" He passed her the keys. 

"Okay." 

"Ah… Natsumi?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Drive carefully…" 

"Yeah, whatever." 

Toukairin observed Yoji cautiously. He was teasing the girl, caressing and flirting most of the time. She seemed to like it very much, proceeded to push him onto the backseat of the green sport car and resting her sumptuous body on him. Kissing and groans began. Toukairin shifted his eyes away, feeling very awkward and uncomfortable about spying on them. Leaning against the metal door of a car, he debated in his mind whether it was a wise idea to do this. Either he'll get caught or lose sight of Yoji. Who the hell is he anyway? Yet, he is the one who would answer all the questions that linked to Takahashi's death. But why wouldn't he? A car's engine hummed. Toukairin peeped from his hiding place. The headlights of the green sport car lessen the night's darkness. He saw Yoji turning the steering wheel with the girl leaning upon his shoulder. He had a temporary contented look on his face. Toukairin turned around for any sight of his car or Natsumi. The engine roared and then fainted away. Toukairin clenched his jaw. 

"Nani o suru?" yelled someone behind him. 

"Huh? Ah…" He shielded his eyes from the bright headlights. 

"Get in, he's getting away." 

"You are driving…." 

"No time no argue, get in!" 

Natsumi pressed on the pedals and the car zoomed off. Toukairin crossed his fingers and prayed that they and the car would be in one piece at least for the night. Natsumi tailed a safe distance between themselves and the green sport car. The green sport car traveled down to the underground tunnel, to the right side and turned to the left at the corner and down and up into the main highway. 

"Man, does he know where he's knowing?" Natsumi spin the car to one side. 

"Maybe, he's going for a ride. There he is… rats! He went past a cargo trunk and now he's in front. 

"And I can't past him cos' the road is too narrow to do so…Can you see him?" 

"Not with this thing blocking my view. I think that there's a crossway in front." 

"So, is he going straight or turning?" 

"We'll have to wait and see…" 

The cargo trunk moved slightly to the left, allowing some room for their eyes to spot the car… 

"I see him, green colour, rite?" 

"Un…there's the crossway…he's moving forward." 

"Yokatta. This makes my life a whole lot easier. Maybe tailing people isn't that hard after all." 

"That's maybe, your driving skills is better now compared to last time. You can finally control your strength…" 

"Nan desu ne.." 

"Ah… nan demo nai… ah le… That's not Yoji's car!" 

Natsumi leaned forward, "What do you mean it's not his car?" accidentally pressing the pedal harder. The car immediately accelerated. 

"Argh!!!" she yelled at the sudden speed. The car drove past the cargo trunk, barely damaging its metal skin. It went past the green car; the family inside it stared at them with surprised. Toukairin held on the steering wheel and turned. 

"Press the brakes!" he commanded. 

Thankfully, Natsumi was alert enough to do so, the car screeched, the turning wheels burn slightly at the intense friction. Finally, it stopped on the sideways as Toukairin planned it to. They were panting at their close shave in nearly causing an accident. Toukarin leaned backwards, catching his breath. Natsumi leaned on his shoulder. 

"Gomen ne…" 

"Daijoubu. As long as you are unhurt, it doesn't matter." 

"But we lost him." 

"It doesn't matter now. We'll get him sooner or later." 

Yoji whistled a love song and recalled the sensuous fun he had just now. That girl wasn't so bad just needed a bit more practice. He unlocked the door and opened. The hallway was dark. _Guess the guys haven't finished their mission yet. He went into his room and switched on the lights. A red-haired guy in black sat on the bed, his face inexorable. _

"Please don't do that Aya. You nearly scare me." 

"Where were you?" 

" I went out." He replied in a rebellious tone. "Got a problem with that." 

"Manx ordered you to stay low," Aya stood up. 

"And so I did." 

"The Bokuto people have eyes on you." 

"You think I don't know that." 

"Then, you know what to do, they have 3 months to solve it. It's 5 weeks more. Don't screw up." 

"Screwing up is not my specialty." 

"Yet you did when you killed Takahashi. It was supposed to be done in a remote area." 

"He had it coming." 

"And his friends want revenge." 

"That's because they don't know the truth about their friend. He is as guilty as sin." 

"That's not what they see in you." 

"I didn't say I'm innocent." 

"Nobody is." 

Yoji lit up a cigarette. Lavender blue wisps filled in the spaces between them. 

"That's how we are supposed to live, huh. Forever in the dark, not given the pleasure of being in the sunlight for one minute." 

"We chosen it. There's no turning back for any one of us." 

"If there is a chance, would you take it?" 

"Most likely not," Aya's face melted a little. "I don't deserve to be loved." 

"None of us deserved to. But if there's a chance, I would hold on to it with both hands and cling on to it with my might, heart and soul. No man can stand in one place for long." 

"Maybe, can we go back to society knowing that we have blood on our hands?" 

"Can we?" 

Both men pondered over the question. It has been a long time since they asked themselves about this. The questions of whether each of them can fit back into the light like a piece of a jig-jaw puzzle. How ironic when they are children, so many dreams and ambitions that they thought of completing them when they get older. The cruel twist of fate changed their routes and confined them to this dark destiny. White hunters of the dark, carrying out of justice to those who think that they can escape the hands of the law. How many can understand the concept of this? The plain fact is that they are murderers. This dark destiny convicted them already and punished them to the solitude life of the forsaken. Unable to touch affection, kindness, forgiveness and the most yearning of all, Love. The feel of being cherished, the warm of being in someone's life, the need of redemption. Yet, who can redeem people like them? 

"If we can be redeem…" Aya spoke. "Who can redeem us?" 

"I don't know who can…" Yoji breathed in the heavy smoke. "Just a thought, I remember a phase that my literature teacher used to taught us. 'Fair is foul and foul is fair'. His explanation is we should not take things as what they seem to be. Things that appeared fair can be foul while things that we considered foul can be fair. The white is black and black white. The truth lies and the lie tells truths. Dearest of the dearest friends becomes the most hatred of the hatred foes and vice versa. Which leads to this, this whole Weib thing. Is it justice or murder?" 

"Like you said, fair is foul and foul is fair. The justice that we do is to take lives and yet we take lives for justice. We provide the justice to those who cry out for help in the night so that to let them enter the sunshine…" 

"While we remain in the night. And how long are we supposed to be like this?" 

"As long as there is a cry for help, we'll be there." 

Yoji smiled sadly. "What a fair and foul world we are living in then." 

"And yet we called it home." Inner torment glistened in Aya's eyes. 


	4. Grey part 4 - The truth always hurt…

Part 4 

**The truth always hurt… **

"Suzuki-san," said Tokuno, settling down on a leather couch. His weary eyes observed the high school girl in white and blue blouse and knee-length skirt. Chocolate hair combed neatly into pain-taken straight locks. Sea blue eyes responded in fear of the coming questions that he might ask. The pale face blank. 

"Suzuki-san. I apologized for taking your time. I would ask you a few questions concerning about your kidnap by Koiwai-san." 

"Is this necessary?" interrupted an older woman. A neatly dressed orange haired man held her hand. "The police said that she wouldn't need to do this again." 

"I apologized again, madam. The detective, Kazumi Takahashi, who saved your daughter, was murdered and we need her help to identify him." 

"What is this? Are you saying that my daughter is involved in this or are you dragging her into this?" Her tone raised higher. 

"No, she is not but we hope that she is able to help us," Not allowing any more interruptions, he dived in. "Suzuki-san, when you were found, Koiwai was already dead, strangled. Was he alive when you first saw him?" 

"Yes, he was." The girl answered softly. 

"Then, what happened?" 

"He tried to kill me. I was tied up and blindfolded. Then, someone came. A man, I think. Then, that monster was pleading for his life. There was a struggle for a short time. Then the stranger told me that I'm safe and that police are coming." 

"Did this rescuer say anything else?" 

The high school girl frowned and tried to recall. Her mother was vexed. 

"Take your time, you don't have to rush." 

"He… did said something…. He said…" 

"Take your time, Suzuki-san." 

"Yes, I remember. He said an enemy of women is an enemy of mine." 

"Is that what he said?" 

"Yes, to the monster." 

"Arigatou gozaimasu," thanked Tokuno, scribbling the phase on a notebook. "If there's anything you remember." He passed her a card. "Feel free to call me." 

At the entrance of a high school, parked a van. Its owners Aya and Ken stood next to them, selling flowers like they always do to the high school students. Majority of them would crowd around them and drool at them. Only a few sincere people would bother to buy from them. Aoi waited patiently for the crowd to lessen. He tiptoed every now and then, to catch a glimpse of Yoji but Yoji was no where to be seen. The school bell rang, beckoning the students to return to their classrooms. Aoi quicken his pace as he approached the two florists. 

"Excuse me…" 

"Yes, Miss?" spoke Ken, wiping his hands with a piece of cloth. 

"I was told that Yoji works with you and I didn't see him today." 

"He called in and said that he's sick." 

"Sick?" Concern gleamed in Aoi's eye. "Then, do you have his phone number or address?" 

Ken shook his head. "Sorry, miss but we don't." 

"Then how do you contact him?" 

"We don't." 

Aoi frowned at them oddly. Ken and Aya packed the last box into the van. Aya went to start up the engine. 

Ken turned to him and said, "Look, miss. Yoji never has a steady relationship with women. Bye." 

Feeling that the conservation has gone long enough, Aya stepped on the pedals and the van drove off. 

Toukairin sighed in complete surrender to the criminology and psychological textbooks that he been trying to read for the past few weeks. Their content were so extensive blended with labyrinthine, churning the technical mind to become puzzled and frustrated. All of these thick volumes debating on notable details the physiological factors that could have been involved in the mind of criminal. Then, how many of such criminals are there in the world? If they were so numerous, then every country would have thousands of mental institution a long time ago.

_What is a criminal anyway? Fine, somebody who breaks the law. Any child can say that. __However…. He flips the pages of the books. __What is a psychopath? __A person suffering from mental disorder sometimes resulting in violent behaviour and may not show any evidences of remorse, guilt or repentance. He can have a charming attractive personality in him that he used to trick his victims into trusting him. _

Toukairin sighed once more and leaned back against his chair. _The word, 'psychopath' can be ambiguous, after all, comparing that term with Ishimaru & Koiwai can be comparable since they kill their victims violently and an appealing personality. Yet, they are perfectly normal healthy adults both mentally and physically. Then, what about Takahashi's killer? What is he? Ishimaru, Koiwai and the Ancre pub owner are related to the murder of high school girls but Takahashi??? Why was he killed? He pulled out a drawer and took out a photo, showing them when they were teenagers. There was Takahashi with his crewcut ivory black hair and his winking hazel brown eyes, dressed in a crumbled school uniform, carrying a police brochure in his hands. This was what he always wanted to be. His dream. __Why? Why were you killed? What did you do to deserve this? You were just doing your job. Who is this Yoji anyway? He was assumed to be at Ishimaru's party but he is not. Was it implanted to trick you into working with him? Then, who's the mastermind?… That's right, who is the mastermind? It seems like they have been chasing the cubs but not the lion of the clan… the mastermind… __ _

"Hey, Toukairin," said somebody, placing a cup of coffee on the table. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Oh, Tokuno. Nothing much, just doing some thinking." He took the cup. "Arigatou." 

Tokuno looked at the piles of textbooks. "Looks like you have seen studying, learnt anything?" 

"Actually no" Tokuno half-grinned, "I learn things better through action than reading." 

"That's applies to everybody. Do you know what I think about these books? In reality, all these stuffs don't really related to criminals. Everybody has the decision to do right or wrong. All these crabs about hormones, nerves malfunction, family backgrounds and others just help their lawyers to lighten up their prison sentences. It's like people who have AIDS. The main thing that causes it is loosely having sex with people. Yet, to some, it is considered as a lifestyle. A lifestyle to sleep around with people like animals. In some organizations, those people having AID are being comforted through lies like 'It's not your fault, you didn't know that she has AIDs' or 'don't blame on your lifestyle, it's normal.' Give me a break. They have been warned about it and they are given information of the consequences. It is the same for those criminals. They are given a choice. They chose to break the law and they have to face the music. It's simple as that. You shouldn't crack your brain about this. You are just here for a while. Afterwards, you can go back to your rescuing job. So, what else were you thinking about?" 

"I was thinking that there could be a mastermind to all of this." 

"A mastermind, interesting. Let's hear about this." 

"If there is a mastermind, maybe Yoji could be working for him. Therefore, he implanted him into the picture to trick Takahashi into believing that he is with Ishimaru. Meanwhile, he sent an assassin to silence Ishimaru, Koiwai and the pub owner. Later, he finds that Takahashi could be a threat to him and kills him just to make him feel secure." 

"Then, what about Yoji? You have to consider that he did help out in the investigation and indirectly save Suzuki-san from being killed. Maybe this mastermind chose him because he looks out the type that gets along with everybody. Yoji couldn't be working him. He was a private detective and likely his character would those who likes to work for themselves. Maybe, he gets involved to clear his name. Plus, Takahashi can get extra help for free." 

"But Takahashi's theory sounds realistic enough. He appeared right after Ishimaru injured Aoi. Then, he pops up in Koiwai's function when Nastumi and I tried to prove that the Koiwai present was a fake. Somehow he drags Aoi into the _Ancre pub which so nicely belongs to Koiwai. Aoi said that he went to see the pub owner. At the party, he was the one who followed the real Koiwai while Aoi deals with the fake. In fact, he could the last person on this earth that have seen those 3 people alive." _

"So, you said so. Then, what does he gain by all of these? It's not as if he's the kind of those executioners who do their own justice. If he is, the public benefits. But why Takahashi? He is a law abiding police detective. It won't make sense for murderer to kill him." 

"Tell you what," Tokuno looked at Toukairin's baffled face. "Why don't we leave all this theories behind and wait for Naomi to finish up with the photos? Let the evidence leads us to the right path." 

A beeper was heard. Tokuno took it out from his pocket and look. He smiled. 

"About time, let's see Senada, shall we?' 

"Yokatta," Miyuki stretched her aching limbs. Though I can't repair the visual system but I could salvage the voice." 

"Good work, Miyuki," praised Natsumi, patting her on the back. "You are a genius to fix it despite Ishimaru damaged it with his pick axe." 

Aoi put 2 glasses of green tea and a plate filled with snacks onto the working bench. "Also, it save my ear. Here you go, a little reward for your hard work." 

"Goody," glee Natsumi, stuffing her mouth with the snacks. "oishii… Miyuki, can you play it?' 

"After I record the voice over to the computer. Hold on for a second… Yoshii… " She clicked on the 'Play' button. 

"Let me tell you something before I dumped you in hell, any enemy of women is an enemy of mine," said a deep stylish voice. 

"That's the one who killed Ishimaru. Probably the same one who killed Takahashi," Miyuki said after playing it over a few times. "Although I find it very odd. What did he mean by any enemy of women is an enemy of mine?" 

"Does it matter? " Natsumi's eyes were twinkling with stars. "He sounds so cool. Like those action men in the movies." 

"Natsumi…" 

Aoi sat at his sit, not moving a single inch. His heart pounded at the words. _That is Yoji's favorite quote. Could it be him? But the sound is quite muffled… _

"I'm giving a call to Toukairin then," sang Natsumi. "Aoi, do you mind helping Miyuki with the cleaning up? Thanks."

"Sure…" Aoi slowly emerged back to reality. 

"The girls said that they have the voice of the assassin. The voice is almost clear." Toukairin hung up his handphone. "I told them to come up as soon as they can." 

"Have to hand in to these girls," Tokuno knocked onto the door. "Senada?" 

"Hai, Tokuno-san," replied Senada, he sees Toukairin. "I can only let you to see the photo only, sir." 

"And why is that?" 

"Toukairin is personal friend of Takahashi and his presence might …" 

"Listen, Senada. Toukairin is entitled to be here because he is in my team." Tokuno cut him off. "Can we see the photo or not?" 

Senada shrugged his shoulders and clicked onto the keyboards. Toukairin somehow felt that Senada deliberately said it. "You may not like what you are going to see. I have outlined the figure and retrieved the actual footage of this. The image fits cleanly and …" He clicked on the mouse. This is the real man." 

"Impossible …." Tokuno, completely taken back. "Takahashi?" 

"How?" followed the shocked Toukairin. 

Senada placed a tape into the VCR. "If this is not convincing enough, this is tape that which Ishimaru had his party on the 14th of March, at 1.35a.m." He put the footage in paused mode. "See, same look same clothes. I'm sorry but he is the one who is talking with Ishimaru." 

Senada's fingers clicked onto a file. "This is the guest list on 14th of March. A man with the name of Taro signed in. After deleting guests one by one, this Taro is also Takahashi. I checked his bank accounts, over the past years, Ishimaru and Koiwai have large amount of money withdrawn into Taro's accounts in foreign countries like France, USA, Singapore and England other than in Japan. After comparing with the signatures, particularly the T and the A, it is confirmed that both Taro and Takahashi are the one and the same. As for the DNA files you asked me to look into, somebody log into it as Hikaru Don Vien on the 10th of March, 12.20a.m. He is half-Japanese and half-French detective who was injured on the line of duty on that day and time. Therefore, he couldn't have assessed into the files. Furthermore, nobody else except Takahashi has access to the files. I'm sorry." 

Senada took off his spectacles and wiped them clean with his handkerchief as Tokuno stared at the screen, dumbfound. 

"That was why the headquarters closed his case." 

Toukairin shook his head. "I don't believe this! I can't believe this. There is no way that he could take bribes. Being a detective is what he always wanted to be." 

"Toukairin…" 

"Takahashi would never do a thing like that. If he was the insider, why would he bother to investigate it? Why take all the trouble?" 

"Like Takahashi said, Ishimaru was getting bold and might expose all of them. So, he used you and the rest to catch him red-handed. But the plan backfired. Ishimaru was killed. So, Takahashi turned on Koiwai. That way, he could gain a lot of money and credit. Two birds with one stone. Nobody will know that he was the insider." 

"He could never let himself be corrupted by money. He is not like that." 

"I have seen good cops being corrupted. I never thought that Takahashi could too." 

"And you are going to accept this?" 

"You can't let your emotions take control of you. The evidences are all pointing to this, whether we like it or not no matter how ugly the truth might be. We have to accept this. Isn't it what you said before?" 

Toukairin's face clenched like a sleeping volcano waiting to erupt its ferocious larva onto the plain. Without he slammed open the door and ran out, nearly knocking Natsumi down as she was about to open the door. Miyuki and Aoi caught her just in time. 

"Toukairin! "yelled Tokuno. 

"What's wrong with him?" Natsumi asked. "Why is he so angry?" 

"It was a mistake." 

"What?" echoed the girls. 

"It was a mistake to involved you people in this. You all are not trained to handle grey cases." 

"Grey cases?" Miyuki becomes puzzled. 

"Grey is a mixture of white and black, a mixture of right and wrong. Cases like this don't have a definition for that. A drop of black into white will forever turn it into grey no matter how much white is added to remove the grey. There will be a faint stain of black in it. The grey colour may be lighter but its colour cannot be considered as white when compared to the actual white. " 

"I don't understand what you are saying but I'm going after him." Nastumi ran off. 

"Natsumi!" shouted Miyuki. Tokuno held out his arm. 

"Let her. Toukairin will need her to help him get over this." 

"Nani?" 

"Toukairin has just taken a bitter pill that is hard to swallow. Its name is called betrayal." 

Nastumi ran up the staircases and flung the door open. She sees Toukairin giving a punch to the wall. His fist scrapped with tiny streaks of red on it. He was panting very heavily. Every sound of his panting was like a raging bull, waiting for the slightest bit of provocation to turn its horns on everything it sees. Frustration, pain and disbelief raged in his eyes, burning in the few minutes of what he has seen and heard.

She trembled, not knowing what words to say. Never in her entire life, had she seen him so emotional. He had always been a calm and composed person even in sticky situations that severely test anyone's ability to keep cool and levelheaded. With all the time that they have spent together, she had never seen him losing control of his emotions. Yet his silent rage frightened her. 

A gentle wind blew over them. Like he had read her thoughts, he waved his hand over Toukairin, taking away his rage bit by bit while replacing it with peace with his cool breeze. Toukairin's panting becomes softer and lesser, rhythmically ending to silence. He closed his eyes, taking in the pleasant scent of the Sakura flowers and green grass of the plains. The earthly scent of the dirt and soil of the mountains that he had climbed throughout his life. The feel of the wind rustling his hair, slow and smoothing. He turned around and leaned against the wall, he blew out the last remains of his anger, finally allowing his tense body to relax. 

Natsumi quietly walked over to him comforted that he was back to his normal self. Toukairin turned and looked at her concerned face. He gave a faint smile and took her hand. She automatically brought him closer to her and let him take refuge in her arms. 

"I don't believe it," said Miyuki, after listening to Tokuno. "Takahashi would have never do a thing like that." 

"I couldn't believe it myself but it seems to be that way. I was hoping that it would take an alternative route but it seems that the investigation has ended. The headquarters must have know about this." 

"Maybe not, if they have know about this, they would have told you right at the beginning." 

"That means someone else know about this. Somebody extremely important." 

"Importance, rich, powerful and influential. With these elements, they can get away with anything…" murmured Aoi, gazing out of the window, his arms folded. 

"What's that?" asked Tokuno, fingering his pockets for a cigarette. "What did you say?" 

"Both Yoji and Takahashi told me the same thing. People who are important, rich and influential always get away with everything. The stupid thing is that we are the ones who have to protect them because it is our duty to do so." 

"Even so, they are part of the public and we are sworn to protect the public," Tokuno fished out a crooked cigarette. "I may hate it as much as you but I will uphold the law as long as I wear this badge." 

"Takahashi wore the same badge as you do and look how long he uphold the law," Aoi's voice stinted with anger. "Excuse me." He walked out of the room. 

Tokuno sighed as he lit his cigarette. 

"Seems like it is just the two of us, Miyuki. Let's listen to the voice of our mysterious killer, shall we?" 

"You think we should…" 

"Even though Takahashi may have disgraced us, it is not right to let that killer get away. Nobody has the right to take people's lives no matter how noble his actions may be." 


	5. Grey part 5 - Seek and you shall find…

_Part 5 _

**Seek and you shall find… **

Aoi stood in front of Takahashi's grave. Mixed feelings churned inside his mind, both bitter and sad… 

"I really don't know how I should feel right now. About you, Takahashi. When I first met you, I thought that you were sincere about finding those killers. I thought you and I have the same understanding. The understanding of protecting women from such cruel men. But it turns out that you are the one who is cruel. Your wealth is built upon the blood of all these high school girls. These girls who have bright futures ahead of them. You took it away from them. You of all people, an officer sworn to protect the public. How could you?" 

"You not only betray me. You betray everybody. Even your childhood friend, Toukairin. You made a fool out of us! I can imagine what the headquarters people will react after we submit out report in a few weeks' time. You deserved to be dead; to be killed in the same manner as other two. And yet, the most ridiculous thing that I'm doing right now is finding your murderer when you are the murderer. Why? Why did you do it? Why?" 

Aoi's vision became blurred as tears flowed down. He wiped them off with his fingers but they keep on coming. With each tear, the daunting words kept whispering in his mind – You were betrayed. Betrayed by someone whom you thought of as a friend. The words cut him deeply. The pain was too deep to bear. It felt as if something heavy is crushing his heart, suffocating him, making him helpless. Helpless at the stinging pain of betrayal that is pushing him down to his knees. The hollow painful question that would remind in his mind for the rest for his life – _why did you do it? Nobody will know the real reason except Takahashi himself who is lying at his stone cold grave. The answers that Aoi will be asking for are buried with him forever._

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Aoi turned and see Yoji, dressed entirely in grey. He seemed to be disturbed by Aoi's tear-stained face. From his pocket, he took out a white handkerchief and wiped the flowing tears. A purge of uncontrolled emotions, Aoi hugged Yoji and starts to shed fresh tears. Yoji, quite taken back by this sudden action, stood still for some time as he felt the pain of his friend. His hands moved up slowly, from the arms to the back as they pressed Aoi closer to him. Yoji buried his face into Aoi's silky hair, cradling him like a little child. The wind grew colder and blew the reddish bronze leaves towards the grave, covering the stone ground with each leaf. Yoji watched as the engraved name of Kazumi Takahashi becomes hidden from his sight. Within seconds, the grave seems to be nothing more than a pile of leaves among the grassy surroundings.

The hideous screeching cry is heard above them, Yoji looked up at the surrounding trees and spots a crow. It feathers smooth and ivory black. As ivory black as Takahashi's hair. The crow's dark eyes staring hard at him, piercing a personal message to him – _I know who you really are. Flapping it wings, it flew away, dropping a feather as it left. The feather floated down, swinging like a boat floating among the waves. As the feather approaches the ground, the swinging pattern becomes like a grandfather clock. Ticking with each swing until it stopped the instant the feather touched the ground; its ivory black colour gleamed prophetically beneath the sun._

"Yoji?"

"Hmmm?" Yoji's eyes still on the feather.

"I have been wanting to ask you this question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you help us?"

"Help?"

"Why did you help us solve the case? You could have walk away."

"I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you? The photo with you and Ishimaru is a fake. You knew it and yet, you pretended not to."

"The victims are young girls who have fulfilling future ahead of them. Scum like Ishimaru and Koiwai took that away from them. How can I ignore that?"

"An enemy of women is an enemy of mine. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then, did you know about Takahashi?"

"Besides that he was murdered the day after he cracked the case."

"He was the insider, Yoji. He was using us to clean up the mess that he made."

"Sou desu…"

"And it hurts. It hurts me because I have always thought of him as a friend. I thought that he understood what I stand for. Instead he uses me for his own benefits. I hate him, Yoji. I hate him…"

"Enough, Aoi-chan. Let it go…" Yoji hushed him, stroking the silky hair. "You can cry or hate him as much you want. After today, you have to move on."

In his office, Tokuno gave a leather briefcase to a red-haired woman dressed in crisp red suit. She took it, her eyes locked on Tokuno and passed it to one of her associates. He opened the briefcase and inspected its contents. A facial muscle twitched on the rugged detective's face.

"Please don't be offended, Mr. Tokuno. We are just following standard procedures."

"Not at all, Manx-san. Glad to be of service to the Headquarters people."

"I'm sorry about what you have found out about your friend, Takahashi. My superiors hoped that you and your team have now understood their decisions."

"Then, what about Takahashi's murderer?"

"It never happened, Detective Tokuno."

"Nani?" He moved forward. His jaw clenched.

:"The whole issue never happened. Is that understood?" Her voice was cold and icy.

Tokuno parted his lips to protest but paused and closed. His lips pressed tightly, forcing himself to put on a mask of submission. He nodded his head like a controlled puppet.

Later, at the rooftop, Tokuno look up at the clouds drifting by the sea blue background. Whitish horizontal lines draw out the various sections of the blue, blending with the flying specks riding along beside it. Tokuno looked down at the tiny rectangles and squares below. Colourful drops trickling down the ever-winding gray pipes. His arms leaned against the metal fence. Wisps of silver hair brushed against the deepened wrinkled lines of the rugged skin. The aged eyes have seen too many things that the public civilians will never witness in their entire lifetime. 20 years had taught him how to deal with human beings. Human beings are very fascinating creatures that ever existed on the face of the earth. The mystery of how they think and work. Despite all the science technologies that man has created, nobody is able to predict how the humans would become in the end. How a sweet and innocent child could become a sinful adult. No matter how much protection the parents can give how much the parents can shield them. What the end results would be depends on the child himself. The disappointment and the pain will be great. Questions will start tearing up. Yes, he had seen that cycle repeating itself again and again. And many times the 'victim' is the 'villain' himself. Many times, the 'villain' always questioned himself why does he do it? Why? Why? Why? Greed? Lust? Sloth? Glutton? Hatred? Revenge? There could be a lavish variety of reasons but which one is the right one? Zero. There is never a right reason for a crime.

The mysterious thing about crime is how attracting it is. How delicious it is once it gets onto the tip of your tongue. A bit more, you say. A little bit more won't do a harm. Before you knew it, it wraps around you, seduces you further into it. Your body, mind and soul sink into it. But it doesn't matter since you feel the comforting warmth of it. The exotic smell fills your nostrils and the soft warmth touching your skin. It takes away all reasons and senses from you. Morals are like fragile pebbles easily crushed into dust. The dust of righteous gets blown away. Thank the stars that the kids have not fallen into that state.

_Kazumi Takahashi. Who would have thought that he would end up like this? He has a future ahead of him. Everything is going smoothly for him. Takahashi is the last man on earth that would ever do a thing like that. It seems so unbelievable. So unreal. A nightmare that becomes into reality. The whole thing seems that it has been staged. Why are the headquarters people so keen on burying the case? That red lady should have seen the photo by now. That mysterious man, Yoji. Who is he? Aoi seems to have a certain crush on him. It's not like he is against homosexuality. It's not his cup of tea. Yes, Yoji holds all the answer to everything. The loose ends of the damn thing. Recently, the man has been hiding really low. What is his connection? Maybe, that will catch that red haired's attention. Maybe, Toukairin is right. Maybe, there is a mastermind. The mastermind who has planted the seeds of confusion and diversions to draw them away from him. Like the big bad wolf that tricked Red Riding Hood away from her grandmother's house. The death of the bar-girl who tipped Aoi some information is another mystery. There was no identification for her. Besides having her head blown off, the skin of her fingertips and toes are being peeled off. It can't be the same murderer of Takahashi. It can't be Takahashi either. Then, who did it?_

Yes, who did it? Who killed that girl?

Second, who is Yoji? How does he link to all of this?

Yes, that every vital question.

How does 'Yoji' link to all of this mess?

Tokuno took out a tape recorder and a photo from his pocket and pressed the play button.

"Let me tell you something before I dumped you in hell, any enemy of women is an enemy of mine."

"Whoever you are, 'Yoji'. You are the key." He placed his finger on the image of Yoji.

The handphone vibrated in his pocket, Tokuno answered it. The aged eyes widen. 

Yoji sat opposite to Aoi in a red leathered seat of a café. The pearl coloured cups held the amber liquid, releasing its refreshing fragrance on them. The raindrops patterned themselves into the glass panel. The water traveled down to the ground where it washes away the filth. The filth of this city. Yoji and Aoi remained silent, watching the clouds massed overhead the straight line of the tall buildings, stubbornly not bulging an inch, dark and persistent. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed its glory from time to time. 

"The gods are crying," murmured Aoi, "crying for us."

Yoji smirked. "There are no such things as gods, Aoi-chan." Taking a deep slip of the amber liquid. "They never existed."

"Is that what you believe in, Yoji?"

"What do you believe in?"

"That we are created by them and shaped into their living image, to enjoy the things that they have created. However, we become dirty with sin and this sin separated us from them. The rain is their tears of hope that we might repent and return to them. The obstacles are that we are too chained by guilt to believe in ourselves that we can start afresh. The tears of the gods can washed the dirt of earth but not the sin of men."

"So, what is this 'sin'?"

"'Sin?"

"Define sin. The dictionary defines 'sin' as the breaking of religious or moral law. 'Sin' parts mortals from gods. Does 'Sin' exist? Maybe 'sin' is not 'sin'. It's something that the gods created to control mortals to obey them. To fear them. To worship them. To make mortals believe that the gods are holy but they are just as 'sinful' as we are. Because we choose not to believe in them, they punish us by taking our loved ones, twist and turn our lives as they see fit."

"Maybe…"

"Rain is not the tears of the gods. It's simply caused by the scientific explanation of the water cycle." 

"Yoji…"

"There are no gods. Just us human beings trying to live each day with each breath that we have." The bitterness sizzled with inner rage.

"Yoji, it's enough." Aoi took his hand. "You are losing control of yourself." His eyes pleaded into the dark eyes. The unfathomable secrets that they held for so long, waiting to unlocked and released. The inner conflicts and pains that he had been keeping so hard. The burden had become too great to be carried upon his shoulders. Somehow, Aoi will have to find a way to get through him.

Yoji looked at the white hand upon his. It seems strangely comforting that one can find companionship with the kind of people that you least expectedly from. Aoi could be considered as those sensitive-new-age-man but he is certain serious when he wants to be.

"I'm sorry, Aoi-chan. Guess that I was carried away." He tried to smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aoi could see Yoji biting on his lips with hesitation.

Clearing his throat, "Remember when I said that I wouldn't go to the police because it will get messy." Yoji tried to keep his face straight. "There are some things about me that you wouldn't like to know. It's very complicated. And I wouldn't want you to be drag into this."

"And yet, you are the one to end this."

"That's the thing. If I talk, it's happy ending for you but it's not for me."

"If you tell us, we could help you."

"It's not that simple like you see those cop series on TV."

"If you don't let us help you, you will continue to remain like this. You can't be living like this. It's a living hell."

"I'm already in hell. That's the only thing I believe in. And you couldn't be in this."

"As your friend…"

"Friend?" Yoji stared at him. Aoi's face was solemn. For brief seconds, Yoji thought that he could see the man beneath the feminine layer.

"Yes, friend. And friends always help with each other."

Yoji grinned. "Friend. That's something I haven't heard for a long time." He placed his hand over Aoi's. "If you really want to know, friend, do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Keep very still. And let me…" His face went closer to Aoi, his hands gripped on his slim shoulders and slide upwards, a tingling sensation crept up on Aoi's spine.

"They seemed to be cozy in there," chattered Natsumi, rubbing her gloved hands. "Not like us, in this downpour."

"That can't be helped, Natsumi," replied Miyuki, pressing the headphones closer to her ears. "This is the best way that we can hear them clearly. Tokuno is not authorized to use the proper equipments."

"At least at some place sheltered!" Natsumi grumbled, then looked at up at a shadow above her. "Toukairin?"

Toukairin smiled as he held an umbrella and passed her plastic bag. Natsumi opened it and found 2 covered cups of hot cocoa. She smiled back and nearly kissed Toukairin while Miyuki pulled her down. Toukairin immediately squatted next to them. Natsumi pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. Miyuki sighed with annoyance.

"How is it going?" asked Toukairin, looking out with a pair of binoculars.

"So far so good. Hopefully, they can go down to what we want to hear."

Natsumi took another pair of binoculars and nearly made a loud noise when Miyuki stuffed her mouth with a piece of tissue. Toukairin kept very still, half glaring at her.

"Natsumi!" hissed Miyuki. "Do you want to blow our cover? Remember that we are not authorized to do this!"

"Gomenasai… but… Aoi placed his hand over 'Yoji'."

"Natsumi, stop acting like a high school girl."

"At least, Aoi knows when to take the first move, unlike you."

"What are you _trying to imply?"_

"Do something about Nakajima. One of you have to take the first move, or else your relationship is still static."

"You take care of your own and I'll take care of mine."

"And that will be when? I bet even when the pigs start to fly, you two will be still unmarried elders!"

"Excuse me, but aren't you exaggerating the whole situation? And who ask you to interfere in our relationship?"

"Your best friend need not to ask your permission in love affairs."

"Well, I think you should!" 

"Focus ladies, please focus," Toukairin tried to lessen the prospect of a cat-fight. "Look on the humorous side, maybe Yoji doesn't know that Aoi is a man."

Silence.

"Maybe he does know," chirped Miyuki.

Silence.

"They are holding hands now," Toukairin slowly spoke out the words

"Okay, he doesn't know," said Natsumi.

Silence.

"He's getting closer…" squeaked Natsumi.

Silence.

The trio held their breath as they sink back into their hiding place. 

"Did they…"

"Maybe…."

"It's not clear visible from here…"

"The rain is getting heavier…"

"Yeah, that could block our view…."

"But did they…"

"Nah, I don't think so…"

"But…"

"They could have…"

"Thank goodness, Yoriko is not here…"

"Yeah, otherwise it will the hot news tomorrow…"

"Does he know that Aoi…"

"Maybe he does…"

"Maybe not, it was quite imitated."

"We better not let Aoi know that we are spying on him."

"Wonder how he will react if he does."

"NATSUMI!!"

"Just kidding, serious… I'm kidding.. honest!"

"Natsumi, Toukairin, we have a problem."

"What?"

"I can't hear them anymore."

"Meaning?"

"The bug that I installed in Aoi's earrings. They are not picking up anything."

Toukairin sprang up.

"Damn it, they are gone!"

"But where could the earrings gone too? Aoi couldn't have carry them with him," asked the shocked Miyuki as the trio burst into the café, dripping wet. "They could still pick up something." The customers turned their faces onto them with a puzzling look.

Toukairin stared at the 2 cups; the amber liquid stared coldly at him. Without any reason, he poured the 2 cups over. A pair of green marble earrings swam out from one of the cups.

A handphone rang, Miyuki held it against her cheek for a few minutes.

"Tokuno said that he has spotted them. He's going after them. They are heading to a underground train station."

"Then, what the hell we are waiting for? Let's go!" snapped Natsumi, grabbing Miyuki and Toukairin's arms.

One thought weighed tightly in Toukairin's mind as he ran back into the rain.

**_Who is he? _**


	6. Grey part 6 - Move on and don't look bac...

**_Part 6 _**

**Move on and don't look back**

In the room, Aoi breathed hard as he recalled that he was trying to follow Yoji among the human traffic of the underground station. He didn't know what was he doing. In fact, what was he thinking of? Yoji is so unpredictable. How did he know that he was bugged and followed? How did he know that they were being watched? And how could Natsumi and the rest do this to him? The whole thing was a huge mess. One moment, they were walking and then, next minute, running for their lives like convicts.

Miyuki stared down at the coffee table. She was feeling very uneasy with the atmosphere. The whole thing happened too fast. Too fast to catch her breath. She remembered running through the blinding rain and into the sheltered underground station. Many time she had to apologize when she accidentally bumped into people. The puzzling or irritated stares of them. Her legs were exhausted after running in her soak clothes and carrying all that precious equipment.

Natsumi, sitting next to Miyuki, glanced at Toukairin, who was staring hard at the window. His thoughts were concentrating on what just happened. She turned and looked at Miyuki. She was probably feeling the same thing as her. At the underground station, they were literally flying down the stairs and into the main deck. The human traffic was terrible. That Yoji guy is definitely working as a secret service man for the government or what every person would do. Hide among places where it is most crowded. The underground station is an excellent choice especially during peak hours. The trio intended to spit up to cover the place faster but Toukairin insisted that they stick together. He has this gut instinct that Yoji and Aoi would board the next coming train.

Aoi could feel the tightness of Yoji's grip on his wrist as he calmly slipped into the crowd. He was like a shadow, Aoi thought. A shadow. There was something that Yoji wanted to tell him badly. But it seems like the gods wouldn't allow him to say it. Punishment for his lack of faith? Or a fate destined?

Toukairin could see the dark clouds were becoming to clear and faint rays of light shined upon the tall buildings. Deep down, he felt unsure. Confused. He had second thoughts about Yoji now. At first, he thought of him as a murderer of Takahashi. But now… the feeling is different. He felt pity for him. That bleak look in Yoji's eyes. So weary, an incomprehensive yearning beneath the dark eyes. Eyes that have seen too much of something. Something that he will never know or understand. Yet, that was one thing very clear that he could understand - Yoji was in pain.

In another room, Yoji exhaled wisps of misty blue from his mouth, his hand held the burning cigarette. His jaw felt slightly sore after the punch that Boy Scout gave him. But he deserved it anyway. What answer could he give? He and the Boy Scout both knew. Yoji killed Takahashi. No matter how much Manx can justify his actions to that old detective. The truth still exists. He can get away no doubt about that, his sins will still follow him. Maybe, that was the 'sin' that the gods considered. Perhaps the gods knew what was it like to take another person's life? The feel of blood on their hands and the sudden chill feeling of their soul being taken away. Do gods have souls? What is a soul? Do human actually possess it? Many religions have claimed this even thought science have no theories to this. The 'soul' defined by men as the spiritual element that all living creatures possessed. The soul…

He glanced at Aya, the ever stone cold red haired, leaning against the wall. Aya must have informed Manx about this. He can't be blamed as much as he felt that giving him a knuckle sandwich for not minding his own business. The identity of Weib must remain unknown to the public. Ken and Omi had already warned him for letting himself be involved with Aoi. There was something about Aoi that Weib wouldn't understand. He sincerely wanted to be his friend. That was a long time that he had heard that word. Friend. He wished that he didn't say that. Much more, after what he said at the underground station. 

Aoi could visualize them hurriedly entering through one of the train's compartments. He had no idea where they were heading. Somewhere, they have to find a place where they can talk their hearts freely. However, he had a foreboding feeling that that wouldn't happened.

Toukairin spotted them entering into the train, he chased after them, not bothering whether Natsumi and Miyuki can catch up with him or not. This was the last chance that he has. The only opportunity that mustn't pass by him. Once lost, he would never see Yoji again. He was sure that the blond guy deliberately let him spot them. Cramming through the sardine-packed compartment, he could see them slipping into another compartment.

The train reached the next station; Yoji and Aoi pushed their way into the car park. They were running very fast. At a corner, Yoji suddenly turned and faced Aoi. His face shown sighs of fatigue. Half-panting, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Aoi, there is something that I want you to know. I killed Takahashi."

"I know that, Yoji."

"What?"

Yoji lit up another cigarette; Aoi already knew that. And yet he still wanted to be his friend. How can anyone accept this harsh reality? He opened his eyes slightly. He was getting tired. Very tired. All he wants now is to close his eyes. And never open them again.

"I know that, Yoji."

"What?"

"I was bugged on the night I went undercover to bait Ishimaru. It recorded your quote."

"An enemy of women is an enemy of mine…" Yoji laughed bitterly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't aware of it until 2 days ago. I tried to warn you but…"

Yoji leaned against the cold wall. "Don't bother to say anything. I understand. I wanted to tell you so much. In fact, I wanted to tell somebody about this for a very long time. I'm tired of this. Tired of hiding in the dark. So tired…"

Aoi caught hold of his falling friend, cuddling him in his arms. The real Yoji was exposed. Beneath the charmer and the cheekiness of his appearance, he was just like anyone else. A mortal yearning for somebody to understand him, to care for him and most of all, to love him. Maybe that's why human beings are created. To experience these feelings that makes life worth living for. Aoi can understand him and care for him and maybe, love him. But his love is the love of a friendship. Somebody else would have to provide him the kind of love that a man yearns for. A love that only a woman can provide. Not from him. 

Toukairin runs after them. His cop feelings told his body to move into the car park. Takahashi told him that before. They always run to where they can find any source of transportation to use. Ahead of him, he could see Aoi helping Yoji to his feet. What had happened in his absence? Was he injured? A sudden state of illness? Why the heck should he care? He has Yoji.

Brushing past the unaware Aoi, Toukairin gave him a punch right into his face. He could hear Aoi screaming at him, yelling at him to stop. He didn't want to. Why should he? Naomi-san had found out something that could prove Takahashi's innocence. In his heart, he knew that Takahashi would never betray the police. Never in a million lifetimes. He grabbed hold of Yoji's collar and pulled him up. He intended to give another punch but stopped at the sight of his eyes. His eyes were not those of young youthful men but those of the elderly. So weary. The sickness in them. It's like he is living in hell.

Natsumi and Miyuki arrived at the scene. They panted heavily. Natsumi saw Toukairin bending over Yoji, his fist held high up. She was so certain that he would give a thrashing. But he didn't. He let go of him. He took a few steps back. Aoi knelt beside Yoji.

Bright light flashed at them, everyone squinted their eyes. A black car drove towards them. The engine hummed as the doors opened. A red-haired woman and Tokuno stepped out.

The ceiling fan spun its shadows upon Manx and Tokuno. Manx drummed her fingers on the table as she observed the old detective. She had heard much about the people of Bokuto station. Their determination was stronger than steel. The way they respond to the situations is far beyond an average traffic police officer. Given the right opportunity, they might prove to be a vital source in the police force.

"You were ordered to leave this case alone."

"How do I answer to Takahashi's family?"

"He died in the line of duty. Simple as that."

"He sure did that all right. He did that and we are all proud of him."

"What do you mean, Detective Tokuno?"

"We have found something that would interest you. Very much indeed." Tokuno handed her a pile of papers. "Those bank accounts that we had found some time back. Not less than 10 hours ago, somebody has used that accounts. Somebody has withdrawn all that money. Since Takahashi is now dead. Someone else must have done it."

"That bank accounts that your man, Kenji Senada had found. Where is he now? It seems like he has disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Try calling him. Ask your men to get him now. See if you could find him."

Toukairin stroke Natsumi's hair while she lay asleep on his lap. What is going on? What's taking so? He leaned back and closed his eyes. The whole thing really sucks. Tokuno told him about the bank accounts stuff. Hopefully, it would be the trump card but now… Doubts clouded his mind. If Takahashi was really the insider, then, why would his bank accounts be left untouched until now? Surely, after his death, the mastermind would have clear the accounts immediately. Could the signatures be forged? Could someone forged the 't' and the 'a' of Takahashi for the 'Taro' signature? Maybe, not sufficient enough for an evidence. Toukairin had this feeling that someone is playing with them. Why? What's the purpose of this toying around?

"He's gone, isn't he?" Manx tapped her fingers. "Seems like your subordinate has a second job."

Tokuno is steaming with anger inside but he knew that he had to stay composed. One wrong move and the red-hair wins. 

"Tell me one thing, Manx-san."

"What?"

"Why are you shielding Yoji from us?"

"He's one of our men. His identity has to be kept under wraps."

"Or maybe the answer that we need."

"For some time, we have been suspected some detectives that are corrupted. Yoji, which is not his real name, was assigned to this. We planted some information to draw a suspect's attention, Takahashi. It worked and while Yoji works along with Aoi, he gains information about Takahashi. He did and we were about to arrest him but he died. Much to our disappointment."

"Then, allow me the permission to talk to Yoji. That's all we want from the beginning."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. Listen, Tokuno-san, don't you see that I'm having a tedious tracking them and to think that there is one right under your nose all the time. This Kenji Senada person could be responsible for Takahashi's death." 

"Maybe but I'm not giving up until I found the one responsible for Takahashi's death. Takahashi is innocent of whatever accusations that you have on him. Yoji is the key to it and somehow, you people are involved in this."

"Your accusation is also based on insufficient evidence as well."

"True. Why was Takahashi at Ishimaru's party at that time? Was he undercover? You might ask why wasn't it reported. Maybe he forgotten or someone could have erased that out. I know that 'Yoji' was planted in as part of his job to sniff out corruptive cops. I can understand. He is just one of your lackeys. Of course, Takahashi is the prime suspect for the meddling with the evidences. The detective, Hikaru Don Vien died a day after the 10th of March. The date that the evidences were removed. What a coincidence! The last victim, Suzuki-san called me to tell me that she had remembered something. Koiwai had a call. He said something like, 'I thought you took care of the detective.' "

"She was suffering from severe trauma, Tokuno. Chances of her remembering such things are less than 10%. Perhaps that your words that you used for the petition moved her to help her saviour."

"Another point well-taken. It's doesn't matter to me who took out Ishimaru or Koiwai. The thing is that Takahashi is innocent. And you and your superiors know that very well."

"Kazumi Takahashi was honored at his funeral based on his past achievements. My superiors did it out of consideration for his children and the people of Bokuto station. At least, his dark secret is kept hidden from the public."

"Then, why did your superiors agreed to the petition?"

"Isn't the answer obvious? To prove to you and your team who Kazumi Takahashi really is." Manx stood up. "This whole issue never happened." Her hand reached out for the doorknob.

"Do you know who the real victim is? Manx-san."

"No, I don't."

"Yoji. If that's what his name is. He is the real victim of your politics. He does your dirty work. And I prayed that he would get out before he ends up dead. To you, guys like him are easily replaceable."

Tokuno firmly placed an envelope in her hands and watched the stony red-haired woman slowly opened the door. Her hand quivered. The door shut closed. Tokuno dug a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"We have found the key and yet it led us to a death end."

Yoji sat onto a bench, taking in the cool shades of the Sakura tree. Things seemed to go back to normal. Manx didn't mention anything to him. He didn't mind. Beside, he didn't want to. What was done was done. Nothing could be done to reverse it. He felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder. He looked up into the smiling face of Aoi.

"I didn't expect that you would come."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you know the truth about me…"

"That you are as a secret government agent?"

"Government agent?"

"Yup, Tokuno told us all about it. That really explained why your identity is considered as classified. And why you were working so mysteriously."

"Sou desu ka…"

_Yokatta, Aoi doesn't know about Weib. Just as well… _

"Yoji, do you played basketball?"

Toukairin placed a bouquet of flowers onto Takahashi's grave. _Takahashi, although your case is officially closed and we weren't able to find the answers. I just want to let you know that I believe that you are innocent. I believe in you and trust you. Maybe, some day, we will know the truth. Someday… Till then, peace be with you. _

Manx placed the photo onto the highly polished desk. Persia examines it. The moustache twitched.

"This photo was given by Tokuno-san. The report states that it's a fake digital image of Yoji. Kazumi Takahashi was the one with Ishimaru. However…"

"The question is who planted it?" Persia ended the sentence.

"Also, the reports also stated the bank accounts that Takahashi has. We are not able to locate such data in the beginning. The Bokuto station surely does not have the required computer software to do so."

"And yet, they have found it. Intriguing."

"The one who found it is Senada-san. He was the one who found the data."

Persia gave a heavy grunt as his thick eyebrows knitted together. "And an undercover spy. He could have planted this and sent it to Takahashi. There's a possibility that he could have tampered with the evidences that we have found." 

"That would mean that Takahashi could be…"

"Maybe not…Maybe the real masterminds want us to think this way. Either way… " He sighed heavily. "Does Yoji know about this?"

"No."

"Then, let's keep it this way."

Yoji collapsed onto the hard concrete floor, panting. Aoi sat next to him, he was panting too as he takes out the towels from his bag. He tossed one to Yoji.

"Thanks," Yoji wipes the sweat off his face. "You played basketball like a pro."

"You played well too."

"But not as good as you." Yoji handed him back the towel. "Aoi, why do you want to be friends with someone like me?"

Aoi kept silent for a while.

"You know what kind of person I am."

"It doesn't matter."

"What?"

"You have a job to do. Besides, you saved my life many times."

"But…"

"Hush." Aoi placed his fingers on Yoji's lips. "Don't say anything. It's over." He smiled. "Get changed, I want to show you something."

In a high-class restaurant, Kenji Senada stirred his tea. He took a sip. A long orange-haired man dressed in white suit came along and took the seat opposite him. Senada, composed, placed the teacup onto the saucer that he was holding with his other hand.

"Seems like Bokuto Station didn't manage to expose Weib, Crawford," says the man, leaning backwards, his legs crossed.

"It doesn't matter, Schuidich. It was supposed to happen that way. Your job is to control the high school girl's thoughts. Nagi with the back accounts. Farfarello with the half Japanese detective and that nosy bar girl."

"It doesn't seem to do much damage," said Schuidich, dipping his finger into the sugar bowl. Crawford's finely trimmed eyebrows arched in disapproval.

"Damages to the mind of Weib," Crawford took another sip. "This is what we want. A weak mind will make the body fall apart."

Schuidich licked his sugarcoated finger. "It would be delicious to know their thoughts now."

At the far end of an old catholic-structure like building, there was a pond in the heart of a small field. The earth surrounding it was dark and rich. Tiny delicate flowers grew at the edge, the colour was like new snow. A lean and fragile tree sheltered the pond; holding out a shattering bunches of pink flowers laced with ruby. Its green leaves waved with the breeze. Under the tree, stood an old man. His wrinkled face shone with youthful energy. The steady arms held a plain clay pot. People are coming to him, kneeling before him. The old man dipped his fingers into the pot and pressed them onto their foreheads. The people whose foreheads were touched opened their eyes with joy. Their faces comforted.

"This old man is a pastor. He is doing what John the Baptist did. In the Bible, John Baptist baptized people with water to symbolize the washing away of their sins so they prepare for the coming of the Messiah," explained Aoi.

"So, the reason that we are here for…"

"Try it, Yoji. You need this."

Aoi took his hand and led him down to the crowd. Yoji allowed himself to move a few steps inside the building but paused. Aoi turned and looked at him, his hand loosened. He gave a faint smile as he walked up to the pastor and knelt before him. The pastor pressed his wet fingers on his forehead, making a cross symbol. Aoi opened his eyes and looked at Yoji once more.

Yoji, his face grim and lifeless, took a few steps back and turned, dumbfounding Aoi. The pastor placed his hand on Aoi's shoulder and gave an encouraging nod. Aoi gave chase until he reached the entrance. He could see Yoji walking towards the main gate. The sky was streaked with shades of massive grey clouds. Thunder rumbled.

With a futile hopeful wish, Aoi wished that Yoji would come back.

But he didn't.

Raindrops fell.

So did a tear.

OWARI 


End file.
